This invention relates to a bird feeder, and more particularly to a throw-away bird feeder, including a stowable bird roosting perch and a closure for closing a bird feed aperture when the perch is in the stowed position. The bird feeder includes at least one bird seed emitting opening in the sidewall thereof, and a perch-plug which, in one position, serves as a roost for birds, and in another position, functions to close the bird seed opening.
Bird feeders of the permanent type have been provided heretofore and generally include a bird seed receiving hopper. The so-called permanent bird feeders are relatively expensive, but yet fragile and sometimes have to be replaced after limited use. Bird feed for such permanent feeders is commonly sold in polyethylene bags in the 2-20 pound weight class. The unit bases of seed purchased in such quantities is relatively expensive. Seeds may also be more economically purchased in bulk bags weighing approximately 100 pounds, however, such bags are relatively difficult to handle and store. Such stored seeds also attract rodents. If the seed happens to fall on the floor, a dangerous condition can be created because the seeds, if stepped on, will sometimes slide to the floor.
The filling of such permanent bird feeders is frequently unpleasant. An individual can handcarry a scoop of seed from the seed storage area to the feeding station and fill the feeder, but this is rather time consuming. The problem is exacerbated in adverse weather conditions including low temperatures and rain and snow because the feed in the bucket will sometimes become wet and promptly freeze in one solid mass. On the other hand, the user can remove the feeder from the feeding station to a warm building where the feeder can be filled and thereafter returned to the outside, but once again, this requires additional time.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and novel pre-fillable, throw-away bird feeder.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bird feeder including a container having transparent material which will permit the user to easily gauge the quantity of feed remaining in the container.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a bird feeder including a sealed container which will secure the bird feed prior to use and includes bird seed emitting openings which are initially closed by closure members that may be removed from the openings to permit birds to perch thereon and remove the seed from the container.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a bird feeder of the type described including openings in the sidewall and a bird perch which is mounted for movement between a position in which birds can roost thereon and an upstanding position adjacent the container and a closure for the opening mounted on a perch to close the opening when the perch is in the upstanding position.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a bird feeder of the type described including a bird perch which is swingably mounted on the feeder for movement between a horizontal position in which birds may roost thereon and a vertical position, and a plug head mounted on the perch for plugging the opening when the perch is in the vertical position.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a bird feeder of the type described including a bottom wall constructed so as to urge the bird seed to the sidewall of the feeder as the seed moves downwardly.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bird feeder including a tubular upper section for storing bird seed and a base having laterally outwardly opening apertures in the sidewall thereof communicating with the bird seed to permit birds to remove seed through the apertures.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a bird feeder of the type disclosed including an upper transparent storage bag mounted on a base forming a closure for the bag, an opening being provided in the base for emitting bird seed stored in the bag.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art as the description thereof proceeds.